


Married With Children

by Silvaimagery



Series: Teen Mom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Baby Fic, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles, Possessive!Derek, The Twins - Freeform, a bit of angst, alpha pack, werewolf! Danny, werewolf! Jackson, werewolf! Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Stiles became a Teen Mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married With Children

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Season 2.
> 
> The twins in this story are nothing like the twins on the show. This is my rewrite of those characters.

Tuesday, August 28th

“Stiles.”

“Hey, I’m on my way to the store. What do you want for dinner?”

He sighs and I know what comes next.

“Sorry kiddo. I have to work late again tonight. I probably won’t be home until really late.”

“Okay.”

“I really am sorry Stiles.”

“No dad. I get it; you have a job to do right? There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Alright, stay out of trouble.”

“Pff. I always do.”

“I’m serious Stiles. Don’t make me send hourly cruisers just to make sure that you’re where you’re supposed to be.”

“Alright, fine. Party popper.”

I hang up my phone and punch the steering wheel.

I take a deep breath and fight the anger and resentment back down.

My father is the sheriff, he needed to protect the town and it was selfish of me to ask him to put me first.

I park in front of the grocery store and reluctantly get out.

I grab a cart and walk around the isles looking for things I might need for dinner during the week.

After I pay for my shopping and load it up in my jeep.

As I make my way home I think about what I should do to spend the time.

I had already done my homework.

Maybe Scott could come over so that I could kick his ass at Mario Kart.

I park in front of the house and unload the groceries.

I put the grocery’s away and then just stand in the kitchen looking around.

I hear a thump come from upstairs followed by a high pitched wail.

I walk slowly up the stairs.

“Derek? I know it’s weird that I always think of you first but you are the king creeper.”

I take a deep breath before opening my bedroom door.

The wailing gets louder and I put my hands up to my ears.

“Damn, those are some powerful lungs.”

A twin set of watery brown eyes look at me.

Babies. There were babies in my room.

And not just any babies.

Twin babies.

“How did you guys get in here?”

The one lying on the floor gives a little whimper and I bend down to pick him up.

He latches onto me instantly.

“You are so freaking cute dude, I am not kidding. I was not prepared for this level of cuteness.”

He looks up at me and lets out a little sniff.

I rock him slowly from side to side.

I glance over at his twin brother who gives me a small watery smile.

Something inside of me suddenly becomes all melty and gooey.

I sit down at the foot of the bed and lay both babies side by side on my bed.

I take out my phone and take a picture.

I e-mail it to the pack.

Scott calls me back almost immediately.

“Hey.”

“Dude, what the hell? What is this picture supposed to be?”

“Uhh, babies?”

“I know but why?”

“Because they’re in my room.”

“Dude, did you steal the babies?”

“No Scott, I did not steal babies. They were here when I got home.”

“Are you watching them for someone?”

I sigh and bang my head with my phone.

That guy was going to kill me.

“Scott, buddy. Someone left the babies in my room, I don’t know why or who. Just that there are two really cute babies staring at me right now.”

“Okay?”

“I need you get over here and bring some baby supplies with you.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“And call your mom; see is she can come over after her shift. Maybe she’s heard something; maybe she’ll remember who recently gave birth to twins. They look like they were born like a month ago.”

“Yeah, I’ll call her right now.”

“You better and get Allison to help you with the baby stuff.”

“Yeah, alright. Bye.”

I hang up and look down at the babies.

“So, where are you guys from?”

They smile up at me.

“Stiles.”

I scream and whirl around.

The babies start wailing.

“What the fuck Derek!? Don’t you know how to knock?” I move to sit by the babies and rub their stomachs. “It’s okay, don’t cry. Shh, he didn’t mean it. He’s just a big dumb alpha, it’s okay.”

“What the hell is this?” He asks pointing at the babies.

“They’re babies.”

“I know that you idiot.”

“They why are you asking?”

“What are they doing here?”

“If I knew that I wouldn’t have asked for help.”

“Stiles. Do you notice anything weird about them?”

“Other than the fact that they are freaking cuter than a basket of kittens? No, not really.”

He sighs and I know he wanted to bang my head into the nearest wall.

“Look at their eyes.”

I look down at the babies and then I jump up from the bed, tripping over Derek’s feet.

He holds my arm in a vice grip to stop me from falling to the ground.

They’ll be a bruise there tomorrow, I can feel it.

“Holy F, their eyes are red. Okay, okay.”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down! Dude, there are two screaming alpha babies on my bed! How can you ask me to calm down?”

“Stiles.”

I look at him.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

“Alright, shutting up now.”

“Good. Now get the babies to stop crying.”

“What!”

He frowns until he looks like he has a unibrow.

I raise my hands in surrender.

I walk cautiously over to the bed.

“Hey, alpha babies. Don’t bite or scratch me. I’m going to touch you now.”

“Stiles just do it.”

“Fine but if I get turned then you have to explain it to my dad.”

“I will hurt you.”

I roll my eyes and pick up the closest baby.

“Hand me the other one.”

Derek reaches over to grab the other baby and the baby sprouts hair and growls.

“Oh shit!”

“He feels threatened.”

“You think? You look like you’re about to tear out his throat.”

He tries to relax his face.

He just looks confused.

I snort out laughter.

The baby I’m holding laughs.

I look down at him.

“See? He’s just a silly old alpha.”

“You’re not helping the situation.”

“Just do it already, give me the other baby you scaredy cat, err, wolf.”

Derek moves towards the other baby, who has stopped crying and is now watching him.

The baby senses his presence and lets out a wail.

“You are completely useless at this.”

I reach out and by some sort of miracle I am able to shuffle around both babies in my arms without dropping either one of them on their little werewolf heads.

I shush them and hold them close to my chest.

They snuggle against my chest and I know they can hear my heartbeat.

I kiss their little foreheads and I look up to see Derek giving me a weird look.

Well, weirder than usual.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

I shrug and look down at the drowsy babies.

“Now what?”  
*****************  
I can hear the pack gathering downstairs.

The babies frown simultaneously, their little eyes scrunched closed and they look so freaking cute.

“Dude, go tell them to keep the noise down. Sensitive little ears here.”

Derek rolls his eyes but goes to do as he’s told.

I recline against the headboard and get comfortable.

The babies are like little furnaces.

My back is starting to sweat and pretty soon I was going to be sweating myself a bra.

Scott tiptoes into the room and takes a picture of me with his phone.

I roll my eyes.

“Dude, if I had a hand free I would totally be flipping you off right now.”

“Who knocked your sorry ass up?” Jackson smirks from the doorway.

“F’ you b-i-t-c-h.”

His eyes glow bright blue.

“Stop it.” Derek says shoving past him.

I smirk at Jackson.

Lydia sits down next to me, her hand touching my leg as she leans forward to look at the babies.

I remind myself to breathe.

Wolves can smell arousal and if that isn’t the biggest cock blocker then I don’t know what is.

“What do we have here?” Peter drawls and his voice sends an icy shiver down my spine.

“Oh, pedo-uncle is here. Now it’s a party.”

“Charming as always Stiles.”

“Thank you zombie wolf.”

Allison pokes her head in the room.

She walks over to me to stare down at the babies.

“Oh my gosh, they’re so cute.” She whispers.

At least someone knew how to behave around sleeping babies.

“I know.”

“We need to figure out where they came from.” Derek says using his normal demanding voice.

Isaac climbs in through my window.

I frown at him.

“Hey.” He nods at me before turning to look at Derek. “We didn’t smell anything. Erica and Boyd have scouted out the whole block and there is no sign of another wolf. I checked the forest behind the house and I didn’t find anything either.”

“Which means that whoever left the babies either wasn’t a wolf or somehow they managed to mask their scent.” Peter says.

He reclines his ass against my desk top.

I frown at him and he smiles back.

Danny hustles in with his laptop which he sets on my desk before sitting down and typing shit into his computer.

“I’ve looked at the hospital records in Beacon Hills and there are no records of any twin boys being born in the past few months.” He says to the room at large. 

Derek goes to look over his shoulder at the computer screen.

“Then they had have come from out of town.” He says.

I roll my eyes.

Yeah, thank you Alpha Derek for those great deduction skills.

Not that I would actually say it out loud.

I mean, I might if I was irritated enough.

But for the moment I actually liked where my head was.

The babies begin getting fussy.

“I think I need to change some diapers.” I tell my pack.

“I’ll help.” Scott volunteers.

I’m not sure he could be trusted with the babies but he did have those fast wolf reflexes so if he did accidently drop one, he might be able to save him before he fell.

“Uhh, sure.”

He walks closer, a goofy smile on his face.

“Here, take this one.” I say indicating the one on my left arm.

“Cool.”

The babies open their eyes.

I know they can sense the wolves’ presence.

Scott reaches out to take the baby.

The baby looks at him and his eyes glow blood red.

“It’s an alpha baby.” Scott screeches backing away.

The others tense and the baby begins to cry in earnest which sets off his brother.

The wolves’ scrunch up their faces and cover their ears.

“Stop it.” I tell them as I stand and rock the baby’s. “You guys are freaking them out.”

“I’ll help you.” Alison says reaching for a baby.

He swipes at her hand, a low growl emitting from his throat.

“Holy Shi-ngles. Okay, okay. Everyone just get out.” I tell them.

“I’ll bring up the supplies.” Lydia tells me.

“Okay, thanks.”

They all file out and I rock the babies back and forth.

“It’s okay wolf babies, stop crying. I don’t want the neighbors to call my dad about a noise disturbance. Oh my god! My dad is so going to find out about this and then I’m going to have to tell him all about werewolves and hunters.” My heart races in my chest. “Okay, okay. We just have to breathe.” I say taking deep breaths.

I look down at the babies and they stare up at me with little confused expressions.

“I’m done freaking out now.” I tell them.

They close their eyes.

There’s a soft knock on my door.

Lydia pops her head in.

“I brought the things.” She whispers.

I nod for her to enter.

She sets the bags down by my bed.

I walk over and lay the babies down.

I fix them so that they’re lying side by side on the bed before unsnapping their little onesies.

“What are you going to call them?” She asks me.

I look at her, my mouth opening but no sound coming out.

“What?”

“Well, it’s obvious that they like you. I think they’re already attached, like baby ducks.” She shrugs.

“Are you crazy? I can’t keep them.”

“What else are you going to do? We can’t let social services take them. They are werewolves Stiles. Someone left them here with you.”

“Why? Why would a parent in their right mind leave two infants with me? Okay, so I’m good with kids and all that. I mean, I am practically still raising Scott.” She snorts. “But two werewolf babies? Two Alpha babies?”

“I don’t know but someone picked you.”

She turns and walks out of the room.

I look down at the boys.

“Well kids, it looks like it’s time come clean with my dad cause I don’t think I can convince him that I knocked some chick up. I think he’d rather much soon believe that I stole you guys. I don’t know why.”

*****************

I change their diapers and their clothes and I bring them downstairs.

“I’m a freaking natural. Look, I’ve got a baby on each hip.” I tell them as I parade into the living room.

My walk is less like a strut and more like a bride walking down the aisle.

The babies giggle.

Derek rolls his eyes.

“Hello?” Melissa says walking in the front door.

I walk over to greet her.

“Oh my god Stiles!” She says looking at the babies.

“What? I didn’t steal them.”

“Are you sure?” She raises a skeptical eyebrow.

I roll my eyes.

“If I’d steal something you think that I would bring it back to my house where I live with the Sheriff?”

“I don’t know, you guys do some really stupid stuff.”

“Fine. I’ll give you that one but you have to give me credit on this. I didn’t do anything.”

“So someone broke into your house and left you two babies?”

“Yep.”

“Good luck explaining that one to your dad.” She laughs.

I look at her feeling offended.

“Although, I don’t know what parent in their right mind would want you to raise their kids.”

“Bite your tongue; I’ve done a great job with Scott.”

“Hey!” Scott complains from the living room.

“Yeah, right. He’s failing English and Chemistry. And he’s a werewolf. Great job.” She says patting my cheek.

“I worked with what I had.” I tell her.

“Sure.” She walks away. “Bring them into the kitchen.” She orders.

I shut the front door with my foot and follow her to the kitchen.

“Come on kiddies.”

They smile up at me before resting their little heads on my chest.

Oh my god, I loved these little guys.

I hold them close and press them against me.

They seem to like it, what with all the purring they’re doing.

“Dude, you guys purr? That’s freaking awesome!”

“Shut up!” Erica yells back.

“Stiles.” Melissa says.

“What?”

I place the baby’s butts on the counter but they won’t let go of me so I just hold them there.

“Might be better if you just hold them.” She says.

“You think?”

She smacks the back of my head and tries to check their heart and lungs.

The babies stare at the stethoscope in wonder before turning their attention to Melissa.

“Oh, aren’t you guys sweethearts?” She coos.

The babies gurgle back at her.

“Well, as far as I can tell they are healthy. Of course, I can’t do a real checkup on them but they are very well nourished which means that they have been taken good care of. They seem to be about a month and a half. They don’t have any markings or scars. I don’t know why the mom would abandon them. But congratulations kiddo, you have two perfectly healthy boys, you know. Besides the whole werewolf thing. Wish I could tell you more.”

“It’s fine. Deaton is going to check them over.”

“Good. I don’t know what to tell you kid. I don’t remember anyone having twins lately.”

“Yeah. Danny said as much.”

“Maybe they came from neighboring towns, I don’t know. We need your dad to check.”

I groan.

“My dad is going to freak.”

“About werewolves or the fact that you have two babies?”

“I don’t know, I’m leaning towards the babies.”

*****************  
Wednesday August 29th

I wait up for my dad.

I pace the living room floor until I’m dizzy.

The babies were sleeping on my bed upstairs.

I had places some pillows around them just to be sure that they didn’t roll off the bed again.

My dad was going to be pissed that I was staying up so late on a school night but I had to this as soon as he got home or I was going to chicken out.

Derek would be coming by in the morning to confirm my story.

I think he was just scared to face my dad when he knew he was armed.

I hear the cruiser pull up the driveway.

My heart pounds in my chest and I take deep breaths.

I wipe my hands on my jean clad legs.

“Stiles. What are you still doing awake? It’s two-thirty on a Wednesday.”

“Hey dad. How’s it going?”

He gives me a knowing look.

He puts down his duffel bag and removes his jacket.

“What did you do and how much is it going to cost me?”

I let out a nervous laugh and pass a hand over my head.

“You are so funny dad; did I ever tell you that? Cause you are, so so funny.”

He crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow.

“Stiles.”

“Okay. Uhh, see. I came home right? I mean obviously I came home, I’m here right?”

“Get to the point.”

“Yeah, okay. Someone left two babies in my room.”

His frown gets deeper.

“What?”

“I know! Like, who does that right?”

“What are you going on about?”

“There are babies. Sleeping on my bed. Right now.”

“I swear to god Stiles-”

“I’m not playing around. Go and see.”

He uncrosses his arms and moves towards the stairs.

“Just be sure not to wake them up.” I call after him.

I bite my lip and sit on the sofa.

He comes back down stairs.

“Where did those two infants come from?”

“I don’t know.”

“And you didn’t call the office to report this?”

“I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean couldn’t?”

“They’re not exactly normal.”

“Not normal how?”

“Uhh.”

“Stiles.”

“They’re werewolves.” I scrunch my eyes closed before opening one to peek at him.

He stares incredulously back at me.

“I have people who can back up my story.”

“Are any of these people real?”

“See. There you go; you’re such a funny guy.”

“I’m running out of patience kid.”

“I’m not lying and I’m not making this up okay? Call Mellissa McCall or Derek Hale, they can totally tell you.”

“Derek Hale? I thought I told you to stay away from him?”

“Yeah, you did. I might not have listened.” I shrug wringing my hands together.

He passes hand over his face.

He sits on his recliner.

“Okay. Let me get this straight. You found two infants in your bedroom; I’m assuming it happened when you came home from the store.”

“Yes.”

“And you claim that they are werewolf babies therefore you could not report this to the authorities.”

“Also true.”

“And I’m supposed to believe this?”

“Yes.”

He sighs.

“Dad. I’m not lying about this. Look, I know I’ve been less than truthful with you these past two years and I know you have no reason to trust me. But I’m not lying. The whole time it’s been about werewolves and I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be in anymore danger. But the situation is completely different now because some she wolf decided that I was a better baby momma than her and saddled me with two Alpha babies that I have no idea what to do with.”

“Stiles.”

I look at him.

“I’m not saying I’m completely buying the werewolf thing but I trust that you had your reason for not calling me to tell me about the babies. Now, I need you to go to sleep and we will talk about this in the morning. Truthfully, I’m not wholly convinced that this isn’t some weird dream I’m having.”

I laugh.

“Okay dad.”

********************

The doorbell goes off at nine a.m. at the same time the babies start crying.

I sigh and rock the babies back and forth.

“So sorry buddies, but I don’t have any breast milk to give you. Just try the bottle, come on. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Stiles.” My dad says poking his head in through my bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“Derek Hale is in my living room with a box of donuts.”

I smile.

“Get down here.”

“Aye, aye sir.”

I take my crying babies down stairs with me.

Derek recoils from the noise.

“Yeah, well. They aren’t screaming in your ears so shut your wolf face up.”

He rolls his eyes but he thrust the box of donuts at my dad.

All he needed was to make some caveman noises.

I roll my eyes.

My dad takes the box of donuts.

I cock my head towards my dad.

Derek stares at me before looking at my dad.

My dad looks between us.

“So I’m guessing Stiles told you about werewolves.” Derek begins.

“Not much.” My dad says.

Derek glares at me.

“Dude, what did you expect? I can’t hand him your whole Oprah worthy life story in such a short time. ”

“Don’t call me dude.” He says.

“Whatever.”

“Stiles.” He snaps.

“Shut up. I’m going in the kitchen. Maybe the smell of coffee will calm my frayed nerves.” I say turning and walking into the kitchen. “You guys need to stop crying, please.” I beg.

The babies sniffle.

“Thank god.” I whisper. “Okay, how about I heat up some regular cow milk? It can’t be worse than the powdery crap.”

I try to open the refrigerator door but obviously I’m going to need two working hands.

I set the babies on the counter, far away from the edge.

At least I can lean them up against the cook books.

They watch me as I heat up some milk and pour it in their bottles.

“Okay. Here we go.”

I hold up the bottles to their little mouths.

They’re hesitant at first but then they start sucking on the nipple.

They seem to be enjoying it.

I hear them make content noises as they gulp down the milk.

“Yes.” 

I do a little victory dance while trying to keep the nipples in their mouths.

They laugh around the bottle.

“You shouldn’t sit them on the counter, it’s not safe.”

I turn my head to look at Derek leaning against the entrance.

“Where’s my dad?”

“He said he needed a moment to process things.”

“Did you do the wolf face?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“He seemed calm.”

“Really? Where did he say he was going?”

“His office.”

“Well. He’s either taking swings from the bottle Jack he keeps stashed in there or he’s loading his shotgun.”

Derek walks closer.

They babies track him with their eyes.

They’re the cutest little predators I’ve ever seen.

“So should I be running?”

“I don’t know. We have to wait for him to come back.”

He sighs and stares at the babies.

“You can’t keep them.” He tells me.

“Who the f-u-c-k asked you Sourwolf?”

He glares at me.

“They need a stable pack, a family.”

“We have that.”

“They need an Alpha to follow and a mother to raise them.”

“We sort of have that.”

“Stiles.”

I sigh and bow my head.

“She chose me Derek. It has to mean something.”

“How do you know they weren’t stolen?”

“I don’t but my dad could totally look into that. And we have Deaton right? He can tell me how to care for them.”

“You’re getting attached.”

“Look at them. Tell me you don’t want to cuddle them to pieces?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at me.

“Yeah, wrong person to try and convince with that. But still! These are my babies until further notice. End of discussion.”

“I’m the Alpha.” He growls.

“And a mother with cubs always trumps the Alpha card. Learned that after days of research, so suck on that Hale.”

His nostrils flare.

“I’m not happy with the tension or the body language.” My dad says.

Derek backs away and I hadn’t even noticed that he’d been all up in my face.

I look down at the kids.

They stare back at me.

I remove the empty bottles from their mouths and I lift them one by one onto my shoulder to burp them.

I thrust one of them at Derek.

“His name is Aiden. Aiden, this is your Alpha Derek.”

Derek stares at me before looking down at Aiden.

Aiden stares back at him before looking at me.

“Yeah, I think that’s the only expression he has.” I tell him.

Derek’s mouth tightens and I know he’s holding back his remark because my dad’s in the room.

I smirk.

“This is Ethan. Ethan say hi to your grandpa John.” I say thrusting the baby into my dad’s arms.

My dad seems to get chocked up.

He blinks rapidly and I frown.

Derek looks away.

“Grandpa.” My dad smiles. “I never thought I’d hear those words.” He says smiling down at Ethan.

“Aiden and Ethan. Why did you pick those names?” Derek asks.

“My grandfather’s. Aiden was my maternal grandfather and Ethan was my paternal grandfather.”

Derek nods.

“Technically you’re not supposed to name them until the Alpha accepts them into the pack.” He tells me.

I glare at him.

“They are in the pack.” I tell him.

His eyes glow red and the babies eyes turn red as well.

“We have to wait until we know for sure that no one is going to come to claim them.” He says, his voice all growly.

“They won’t. They’re my babies now.”

*******************

“So. These are the babies Scott and Isaac were telling me about.”

Deaton smiles down at Ethan and Aiden.

They’re as stoic as ever.

Dear god, I just hoped my kids wouldn’t turn into miniature Derek’s.

“Yeah.”

“Did the Sheriff find out where they’re from?”

“He’s still waiting for word but there are no missing babies reported as far as he knows so we can rule out kidnapping.”

“I see.”

Deaton checks them over.

“Well Mr. Stilinski, it seems that you have two healthy boys.”

I smile.

“Has Derek accepted them into the pack?”

“He hasn’t said as much but I know he will.”

“Hmm. Perhaps if you convinced him of the role he needs to play in order for these two boys to grow up and be good leaders. Cubs are like children, they need good role models, a stable home and a mother and a father to raise them and show them the way.”

“Are you saying that I have to ask Derek to be my baby daddy?”

“I wouldn’t quite put it that way but yes.”

“Oh shit.”  
*******************  
Friday August 31th

I park in front of the Hale house, well, the new version of the old Hale house.

At least this one was livable.

I stare at the red door before getting out and moving the seat forward so that I can unbuckle the babies.

My dad had been a little freaked about the cost of raising two babies but Derek had sent over the pack credit card with Erica.

It seemed that Derek was already providing with his two new pack members even if he wasn’t going to admit it out loud.

I place the babies in their stroller and grabbing their diaper bag, I make my way to the front porch.

Erica comes running out of the house.

She leans into the stroller and kisses the babies leaving red lips painted on their little foreheads.

The babies scrunch their little faces up and she laughs.

She slings an arm around me.

“Motherhood has been good for you Stiles, you look very relaxed.”

“Shut up.” I snort.

She lifts the stroller up the steps.

I push the stroller into the house.

Boyd comes to clap me in the back while Erica and Isaac make cooing noises at the babies.

“Boyd.” I nod.

“I don’t know that my first choice would have been you but I can see why someone would pick you.” He tells me.

“Uhh. Thank you?”

He smiles.

“Been a while since the Hale house saw infants.” Peter says.

“Yeah, well. My boys need to start getting used to being around the pack.”

Peter nods and moves closer.

He stares down at the kids before moving away.

“So where is our fearless leader?” I ask setting down the diaper bag on the couch.

“You’ve been missing a lot of school.” Derek says coming down the stairs.

“Dude, I have two infants. Besides, my dad went in to explain the situation to the principle, you know. After Deaton made them officially mine err, ours.” I clear my throat. “So, where is the rest of the Scooby gang?” I ask Erica.

My dad hadn’t been too happy about Deaton forging false papers on Ethan and Aiden but what else were we supposed to do?

My dad had no leads and no clue as to where the babies had come from, he had exhausted all his possible leads and they all lead to nowhere. No one knew who they were or where they came from.

My boys seemed to have appeared out of thin air and into our house.

They were mine now, officially.

Well.

Derek frowns.

“What do you mean ‘ours’?”

“Hey, is it cool if we take the Ethan and Aiden out back?” Isaac asks unstrapping the babies.

“Sure.” I say.

I watch them walk away, Peter following them hesitantly.

“They don’t cry a lot for babies, but they do hate nine a.m. for some reason.” I say shaking my head.

“Stiles.” He says.

I sigh.

“Look you are our Alpha ergo, you are also they’re Alpha. They might be Alpha’s in their own right but they need you to show them how it’s done. So no pressure big guy but you are officially a role model.”

I sit on the couch.

He crosses his arms and stands in front of me.

“What?”

The rest of the gang files in through the door.

“We got the food.” Scott says.

“Stiles, hey.” Allison says coming to sit next to me.

“Dude, did you bring the babies?” Scott screeches.

“Yeah, they’re out back with the three stooges and Peter.”

Scott runs out towards the back.

“He likes them.” Allison tells me.

“Really? I didn’t get that from that excited puppy face.”

Danny laughs.

She smiles and knuckles my ribs.

“Oww! Hey.”

She stands and goes in search for Scott.

“Why haven’t you called me?” Lydia asks taking Allison’s place.

I look at her.

Jackson sits in the recliner.

“What?”

“We are going shopping, they need decent clothes. And winter is almost here, they’re going to need some nice warm coats. Ohh, maybe some snow boots.”

I look at Jackson and he smirks back.

“Su-sure Lyds.”

“Good.”

She flips on the TV.

Derek stalks towards the kitchen.

“Jackson!” He calls.

Jackson gets up with a roll of his eyes.

“Danny, come on.” He says.

Danny follows after his best friend.

“Good luck.” I tell him.

He smirks.

“I was going to say the same to you.” He says before walking into the kitchen.

Erica and Isaac come back in with the boys.

They hand me my two tired but happy babies.

“Hey, could you heat me up some milk?” I ask Erica.

“Not to worry, it’s already been taken care of.” Peter says holding the two bottles.

“Here, let me help.” Lydia says taking Aiden.

“I want to feed one.” Allison tells me.

I hand her Ethan.

My phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Stiles.”

“Hey Pops.”

“Ask Derek if he needs me to bring anything to the barbecue.”

“What?”

“Ask Derek-”

“I got that part; I just don’t understand why you would be asking me that.”

“I was invited.”

“To what!?”

Lydia glares at me.

I stand up and walk out into the porch.

“Derek called me and said that there was going to be a barbecue in honor of the boys. He said they were officially being accepted into the pack or something like that.”

“That son of a bitch.”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry dad.”

“Go ask him if he needs me to bring anything.”

“But-”

“Go Stiles!”

“Okay, keep your pants on.”

I walk back into the house and walk into the kitchen.

Derek glances at me before continuing to stir some kind of sauce.

“My dad wants to know if you want him to bring anything.”

“We need some more fresh strawberries for my strawberry short cake.” Peter tells me.

“O-kay.”

I think I just walked into the twilight zone.

Peter has been acting out of character.

“He can bring some beer if he wants some.” Derek tells me.

“Is that all?”

Derek nods.

“Hey dad, we need some fresh strawberries and some beer if you want to drink any.”

“Do you have enough diapers? I can stop by the house for some more.”

“Nah, I packed a whole bunch. But if you’re going by the house, bring some bibs and a blanket.”

“Okay kiddo. See you in a few.”

“Okay Dad, take care.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

I hang up the phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me that the boys were being initiated or whatever into the pack?” I ask.

“You didn’t ask.”

“Screw that. You purposely kept this from me.”

“And you didn’t tell me that Deaton was naming me the father.”

“That was different. You are the Alpha, it’s your responsibility. They’re just babies; you can’t honestly say that you would just turn them away.”

“You didn’t even ask me if I wanted that responsibility.” He says slamming the spoon down in the counter.

“Just say then, say you don’t want to be their Alpha and we’ll go.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Fuck you! You’re the one saying you don’t want to do it.”

“That’s not what I said. Stop putting words in my mouth!” 

“Then just say what you mean Derek. Just fucking tell me what the fuck you want!”

Everything gets uncomfortably silent; the TV in the other room was most likely muted so the pack can hear our argument.

Nosy bastards.

“Stiles. I’m the Alpha and I’m the one who decides if new members join the pack, not you.”

“This pack is a democracy not a dictatorship.”

“Not in this. Do you know how dangerous it is to accept two Alpha’s into a pack? Especially when they are this age? We don’t know where they come from or who they belong to. And even if I allow them to stay, they might not be able to stay once they reach their teen years. Not if they can’t fight their own instinct to lead and accept me as the sole Alpha. There is a lot at stake here Stiles. Did you consider any of this?”

“No okay! I didn’t think about it because you might only see the threat but I see two orphans who were abandoned at my doorstep for whatever reason. I can’t turn them away and I won’t. They are mine and if you don’t want to be a part of their lives, just tell me and I will take my kids and go. I wouldn’t want to force you into something you don’t want.”

He looks away.

My heart beats in my chest like I’ve just run a marathon and I am honest to God scared that he’s going to turn me away.

“Get out.” He tells Peter who has stood there staring at us this whole time.

“I would accept them Stiles, if I could.” Peter tells me as he walks by, his hand squeezing my shoulder before he walks out of the kitchen.

I look at Derek.

His hands are fisted above the counter and he leans forward.

“You’re right. I can’t turn them away either and against my better judgment, I accept them as my own. At least until they decide to leave the pack. But you can’t go over my head and make decisions when it affects the whole pack. I am the Alpha, Stiles and you need to learn that if we’re going to teach the cubs to respect me as Alpha.”

I nod unable to talk.

This was a first.

Stiles Stilinsky speechless.

I wipe at my eyes and sniff.

“I get that and you’re right, I should have waited for you to decide. But I need you to know that I wouldn’t have given them up even if you said no.”

“I understand.”

I nod.

He stares back at me.

“What the hell. Come here big guy.”

I walk around the counter and hug him.

He’s stiff at first before he hesitantly puts his arms around me.

The TV goes back on in the living room.

“The kids are really nosy.” I say.

I feel him laugh.

*****************  
Sunday September 2st

The pack had come over to help me turn the guest bedroom into a nursery.

My dad was supposed to help but he got called in to work.

I was suspicious about that.

I knew my dad would do almost anything to get out of doing heavy lifting or moving.

Not that I blamed him, way to make a guy feel inadequate with all the werewolf muscle happening around here.

Even my previous scrawny asthmatic friend was stronger than me.

Pretty soon my babies were going to be able to lift more than me.

That thought made me really depressed.

Anyway, the baby’s furniture had been delivered yesterday but we had decided to start today fresh and early.

I had decided against painting the room because it was too much trouble.

I was just going to put up some wallpaper borders and stuff.

I was downstairs opening boxes, my boys watching me from their high chairs when Lydia walks in.

She’s wearing her best outfit and her high heels and I know she didn’t dress up just to come and assemble furniture.

She’s wearing her sunglasses and her keys are clutched in a perfectly manicured hand.

She cocks her head at me.

“Let’s go.”

“Uhh.” I look around the room but it’s just me and the boys.

Allison comes down stairs.

“Hey Lydia.”

“Get Erica, we’re going on a shopping spree.”

Allison goes back up stairs and comes back with Erica.

Erica is dressed up in a black low cut (very low cut) t-shirt and dove grey skinny jeans.

Her blond hair is curled and hangs loosely around her face.

Allison is wearing black yoga pants and a white t-shirt, her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun.

I think she’s the only one who understood the term ‘work’ clothes.

“Come on Stiles, let’s go.” Lydia orders.

“I don’t think the guys should stay here on their own.” I say.

“I think they’ll be fine for a few hours.” Allison says.

She grabs Aiden and slips on his little tennis shoes.

“Don’t worry about them Stiles.” Erica tells me putting pants on Ethan.

“Okay. Sure.”

I go outside with Lydia to transfer the car seat but her car won’t fit us all.

“We’ll take my dad’s SUV. We just have to stop by the house.” Allison says coming out with Aiden.

“But how are we going to get there?” I ask.

“You go with Lydia and Allison and I will go together.” Erica says.

She has the diaper bag slung over one shoulder and Ethan on her hip.

“Works for me.” I say.

I place the car seats in Lydia’s car before going inside to grab my phone and let the guys know that we were leaving.

I peak my head into the nursery.

There are a lot of sweaty guys.

“Lydia is taking us shopping.” I say.

“Good luck.” Jackson says.

Derek looks up from where he’s building one of the cribs.

“Bring back some lunch.” He orders.

“Sure thing boss.”

“Hey, I’ll go down with you. I want to say bye to Allison.” Scott says.

He’s lost his shirt somewhere in the process.

“Dude, it’s been like twenty minutes since you started working.” I tell him.

“It’s hot up there. Too many wolves giving off body heat.”

“Well crack open a window. I already feel insecure.” I say.

He laughs and shoves my shoulder.

He run towards Allison and kisses her.

I roll my eyes.

Puppy love.

“Hey, come on. Don’t subject my kids to this.” I say walking past.

“Don’t worry Stiles; I’m sure Derek will kiss you eventually.” Erica smirks at me.

“Shut up! Dude, he can probably hear you. I don’t want you to kiss me, Erica is kidding!” I yell up towards the roof.

Allison and Scott laugh.

Isaac pokes his head out of my bedroom window.

“Don’t say things like that, you’ll hurt his feelings.” He yells down.

“Bring me some coffee, the good kind not like the shit Stilinski keeps here.” Jackson says pushing Isaac out of the way.

“Fuck you Jackson, you douche.” I yell back.

Mrs. Henry, our sixty year old neighbor stares at me from across the street.

I wave.

“Hey, how’s it going?” I say with a nod her way.

She turns and goes back into her house.

I get into Lydia’s car.

My dad was going to hear about this.

“Finally.” Lydia says backing out of the driveway.

I turn to look at my boys and to check that they are firmly secured in their car seats.

“You’re taking this whole mom thing too seriously Stiles, you need to relax.”

“I am relaxing. See?” I spread out my arms and slouch on my seat.

“Whatever.”

We drive up to Allison’s house and she goes inside to get the car keys from her dad.

I was hoping Mr. Argent wouldn’t come out but of course he does.

He’s wearing his people person smile which makes it all the scarier.

He smiled at Scott like that back when he was trying to kill him.

He comes over and peeks at my babies through the car window.

“Mr. Stilinski, I believe congratulations are in order.” He smiles at me and I repress a shiver.

“Yes, thank you.”

“They look like fine boys; I hope they grow up to be exemplary werewolves.”

“Well, cross your fingers.”

He laughs.

“Word has gotten around that a pack of Alpha’s is moving this way. Makes me wonder if your little pair of Alpha’s are somehow connected.”

“I’m sure it’s purely coincidental. But any information you are willing to share with our Alpha will be appreciated. We do have a treaty with the residential hunters of Beacon Hills.”

He glances at Allison.

“I don’t know how much help I can be. There are only two Argent’s in Beacon Hills and we don’t deeply associate with other hunters.”

“But your name carries weight; this town is protected under you. No other hunters can come into Beacon Hills without asking for your permission.”

“Yes, but rogue hunters are different.”

“Maybe we should set up a meeting between you and Derek.”

His jaw clenches for a moment.

“That would be acceptable.”

“Good.”

I open the back door and unbuckle Ethan’s car seat.

“We will protect the children Stiles. If the Alpha’s descend on Beacon Hills, we will uphold the treaty and fight next to the Hale pack. There are still few who might be willing to follow me but a pack of Alpha’s will be motivation enough for any hunter to come and join in the fight. Of course, we won’t act unless the Alpha’s threaten the people of Beacon Hills. But we will do what it takes to protect your children, they are innocent after all.”

“I’m sure Alpha Hale will be glad to hear you are willing to protect his children.”

He nods.

“Send my congratulations to your Alpha.” He says before walking away.

Allison smiles at me.

******************

I am so god damn exhausted by the time we get back home.

The boys fell asleep about an hour ago.

I get them inside and go and lay them down on my bed before letting myself fall on the floor.

“I brought you some food.” Derek says placing a plate of food on my chest.

I grab it before forcing myself to sit up.

I groan and let my head fall back against the mattress.

I close my eyes for a moment before looking down at my plate of pizza.

I watch Derek inspect the kids.

He caresses their heads before coming to sit on my desk chair.

“Chris Argent sends you his congratulations.” I say around a mouthful of food.

“Good.”

“He said something that really freaked me out.”

He looks at me.

“He says he’s been sent word that a pack of Alpha’s is heading this way.”

Derek’s face gets even stonier.

“I didn’t even know that a pack of Alpha’s existed.”

“It’s uncommon.”

“Why would they becoming here?”

Derek looks at the twins.

“Derek?”

He focuses back on me.

“They could just be passing by.”

“Or?”

“Or they might be recruiting, maybe looking for something specific.”

I look down at my plate of food.

“They are mine, ours.” I say.

Derek comes to sit next to me and I lean into his bulk.

“They are ours Stiles, and we will protect them. This might all be for nothing anyways, so don’t worry yourself over this until we know more.”

“Argent said he was willing to meet up with you and share any more information he might have.”

“I’ll tell Allison to set something up.”

I turn my head to look at my sleeping babies.

“We won’t lose them Stiles, I promise.”

I nod.

His hand lands on the back of my neck and we sit there for a while.

*******************

“We saved you some pizza.” I tell my dad.

He walks over and kisses the boys foreheads before sitting down at the table.

The boys babble at their grandfather from their high chairs.

“How was your day?” I ask giving him his plate of pizza and his side salad.

He stares at the salad in distaste before chomping on his pizza.

I push the salad closer to his hand.

He glares at me.

“Good. Not too many calls.” He says. “Did you guys finish the nursery?”

“Yep. And Lydia took us shopping.”

“I can only imagine.” 

“Trust me, you don’t want to.”

He smiles.

I give the boys some cheerios.

They seem to drop more than they eat but they seemed to enjoy it.

“So Chris Argent told me something today.”

My dad looks at me.

“Oh yeah?”

“He says that a group of Alpha’s is making their way towards Beacon Hills.”

“For what purpose?” He frowns.

I look at the boys.

“We don’t know yet.”

“Stiles.”

I look at my dad.

“It’s going to be alright son. No one is going to touch my grandkids, not if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’m scared.”

He comes around the table to stand next to me.

He puts his arm around me.

“You have to trust that we are going to do all we can to make sure nothing happens to them.”

“What if we have no choice?”

“There is always a choice son, you know that.”

I nod.

He leads me over to the table.

“So what did you buy me?”

I smile.

“Some nice healthy vegetables.”

He groans and I laugh.

He smiles at me.

“Your mother would be proud of you son. I know I am.”

“Thanks dad.”

****************

Monday September 3nd

I drop the boys off at Derek’s before going to school.

I was a little worried about leaving them there with Peter but he seemed pretty fond of the kids and I knew that Derek wouldn’t let him hurt them.

I spend the morning in a daze thinking about the kids and the pack of Alpha’s.

At lunch I take the time to call Derek and ask after the kids.

“What?” 

“You need to practice your phone answering skills.”

I can hear him rolling his eyes.

“How are my boys?”

“Fine. They already ate and now they are taking a nap.”

My heart goes all melty thinking about their little faces peaceful with sleep.

“Did they drink their entire bottle?”

“Yes.”

“And did you mix a bit of the baby cereal with the milk?”

He sighs.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He hangs up.

I gape at my phone before hanging up.

I walk into the cafeteria and get my food before making my way towards the pack.

“So how are the kids?” Erica asks.

“Fine, although Derek needs to practice his people skills.”

The wolves smirk as one.

“It’s really creepy when you guys do that.” I tell them taking a sip of my water.

“So I talked to my dad and he said he can meet with Derek on Thursday morning.” Allison tells us.

“Really? Does he have any new information?” I ask anxiously.

“He’s been talking with people he knows but he hasn’t shared anything with me.” She says.

Lydia places a hand over mine and I squeeze back her fingers.

“I say let the bastards come. This is our territory.” Jackson says.

“Like Derek said, they might be only passing by.” Boyd says.

“We can talk to Deaton and see what he has to say.” Isaac says gesturing to himself and Scott.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t freak yourself out just yet Stiles.” Scott tells me.

“Yeah, thanks guys.” I say.

I poke at my mac and cheese.

“I can hack into the town’s security main frame and check it daily. That way we can know ahead of time when and if they come into our town.” Danny says.

“Thanks Danny, although you might want to keep that a secret. I don’t want my dad to freak out about that.”

“So, did you show your dad the new clothes we got the munchkins?” Lydia asks.

“No. I tried but he just got all flustered.”

“You need new wardrobe.” She tells me. “We wouldn’t want your children to be better dressed than you.”

“I agree. You’re really cute but your clothes leave a lot to be desired.” Allison says. “Sorry.”

“Well I think you are fucking hot and I don’t care what you’re wearing. I’m just going to get you naked anyways right?” Erica says.

I blush and I know I’m blushing because my face and my ears are burning.

Scott is trying to hold back his laugh.

Jackson looks me up and down and shakes his head.

“Th-thanks Erica.” I say.

“I agree with Lydia. You are cute but sometimes the things you wear.” Danny says with a grimace.

Scott loses his battle and laughs really loud.

People around us turn to look at us.

“Well, Erica has a point but you have to show off your broad shoulders and your thighs. And you have a cute butt but a girl wouldn’t ever even know by the ill-fitting pants you wear.” Lydia shrugs eating her salad.

Allison smiles supportively.

Oh my god! Lydia thought I had a cute ass.

“I think you have a cute butt too.” Isaac says smiling mischievously.

Scott loses it again.

I send a glare Isaac’s way.

I slouch down in my chair.

******************

When the last bell rings, I hurry to my Jeep.

Scott and Isaac tumble in.

I give them a ride to the Deaton’s office before making my way to the Hale house.

I jump out of the car and run to the front door.

Derek opens the door before I can barrel in.

“You got here fast. I hope you weren’t speeding.” He says.

“My dad is the Sheriff okay? I don’t need you to interrogate me, now where are my babies?”

“In the living room.”

I brush past him.

The boys are lying on a blanket on the carpet.

I fall to my knees and crawl towards them.

“Hey guys! Did you miss me? I miss you guys so much.”

They squirm and their chatter gets really loud, their little chubby arms reaching for me.

I kiss their little foreheads and their cheeks.

They grab at my clothes and my face.

I sigh and smell in their little baby smell.

“They took a bath after they woke up from their nap.” Peter tells me.

I nod.

“Did you talk with Allison?” Derek asks.

I let myself fall on my back, sitting the boys against me.

They beat their little fists against my chest, their little baby babble making me smile.

“She says that Chris is available on Thursday morning.”

“Does he have any more information?” Peter asks.

“I don’t know, he didn’t share anything with her.”

I make silly faces at my boys and they giggle.

“Tell her to set it up. We need to meet on neutral territory.” Derek says.

“And where exactly is this neutral territory?” I ask.

Derek looks down at me.

“Somewhere in public.” He says.

“Sure thing boss.” I say.

*******************  
Thursday September 6th

After school, the pack and my dad meet at the Hale house.

“What did he say?” I ask.

I rock my boys back and forth on their stroller.

They stare back at me drowsily, sucking on their pacifiers.

“He says that they have been spotted by packs in Oregon. They seem to definitely be moving this way. I called a pack whose alpha I know up in Oregon and he confirmed that the alphas have been seen. They haven’t made contact with any other packs, they just pass by. No one knows what they want. Argent says that hunters haven’t intercepted but they are keeping watch. So far no humans have been hurt and no other wolves have been added to the pack. There are five alphas traveling together.”

“So no one knows what they want or why they’re moving this way?” My dad asks.

“Yeah.” Derek says.

“Deaton told us that the last time the pack of alphas was in Beacon Hills was when your mom took over.” Scott tells Derek. “They might be coming to see if you deserve your position as alpha.”

“That is still not a comfort.” I say.

“Yeah, they could be coming to start something up.” Isaac says.

“Look, I don’t care if they’re just passing by or if they come to pass some sort of judgment on me. I want you all training again, we have to be ready.” Derek says.

The wolves nod.

“Stiles, that includes you.”

“Me?”

“You have to learn to defend yourself.”

“Duh, I have my magic.” I say waving my hands.

“You’re what now?” My dad asks.

Oh shit.

“So I’m magic, apparently?” I say smiling.

He sighs and rubs his forehead.

“Jesus kid.”

“I’m pretty awesome.” I say.

“You suck at trying to make me feel better.” He says.

I smile.

“Sorry Pops.”

****************

Monday September 17th

To say that I was a nervous wreck would be an understatement.

Tensions were high and we were all on constant vigil.

My boys sensed the tension and they became quiet and serious.

I tried to lighten the mood but they could tell I was just putting on a show.

I slept snuggled with them on my bed.

There would usually be a wolf pacing the perimeter outside of my house.

My dad tried to be home more often and he carried wolf’s bane bullets in his gun.

Argent had been kind enough to give my dad a supply.

I practiced my magic every day and I carved protection wards on our property and that of every member of the pack.

Scott was following his mom around, trying to keep her safe.

I made her a necklace with a vial full of powdered wolfs bane just in case and I made a circle around the hospital using mountain ash.

We had pack meeting every week end and the wolves were training nonstop.

I went running in town, pushing my boys in a stroller.

Allison usually came with us.

Danny hadn’t spotted anything on the town security cameras but I knew it was only a matter of time.

I could feel it.

After school I went by the Hale house to pick up my boys.

When I got there, there was a strange man in the living room with Derek.

“Hey.” I say.

Derek looks at me.

“And this must be your pack mother.” The strange man says.

“I usually go by Stiles.” I say.

He smiles.

“My name is Deucalion.”

I shake his hand and a shiver passes through me.

“Deucalion is leader of the alpha pack.” Derek tells me.

I look at his stony face and then back at Deucalion.

He smiles, his white teeth shining in the light.

I swallow and back away.

Derek puts his hands on my waist and pulls me slightly behind him.

“There is only one human in your pack?” Deucalion asks.

“No.”

“And do you care to elaborate?”

“No.”

We were so fucked if we were leaving the negotiations to Derek.

“I see.”

“Please, have a seat.” I say.

“Very generous of you.” He says.

“Would you like anything to drink?” I ask.

“Some water would be lovely.”

“Derek?”

He shakes his head.

I force myself to walk away and into the kitchen.

I take a moment to compose myself before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

I walk back into the living room.

They seem to have moved to a staring contest.

I hand Deucalion the bottle of water.

“Thank you.”

I nod and sit down next to Derek.

“What brings you to our little town?” I ask.

“A few things. Your pack recently acquired two new members, a pair of alphas I believe.”

I don’t confirm or deny.

He smiles.

“It is very rare for twin alphas to be born into a pack but it does happen. As your pair can attest to.”

“And?”

“I was merely telling your alpha that I would be willing to take this burden off his hands. It can be very difficult to accommodate two alphas into a pack and since we are a pack of alphas, they would fit right in.”

Something seizes in my heart.

“We appreciate your offer Deucalion but no thank you.”

“Oh?”

“Our children will be staying here with their pack, where they belong.”

“I see.”

“Good. If that is all.” I say standing.

I know there has to be more protocol when dealing with another alpha but I really just want him out.

He lifts an eyebrow.

“You let your mate do the talking?” He asks Derek.

Derek stands next to me.

“My mate is equal to me in power, the way a true alpha pair should be. Maybe you’ve forgotten that Deucalion but the Hale pack follows tradition. And I believe you heard my mate, we have no intentions of throwing our children away. They are Hales and they will stay here until they decide otherwise.”

“Well then.” Deucalion says standing. “I’m sure we will see each other again.”

“In the distant future I hope.” I say.

He laughs.

“I like your spirit Stiles.”

“Thank you.”

Derek moves to open the front door.

Deucalion smiles at me before leaving.

I let myself fall on the sofa and I put a hand up to my chest.

“Where are the kids?”

“Peter took them to Argent’s house once we got word that the alphas had entered Beacon Hills.”

“Why didn’t you call us?”

“I didn’t want the pack making things worse.”

“Yeah, because you can do that all on your own.”

I lean forward and take deep breaths.

His warm hand lands in the middle of my back.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the whole alpha pair thing you just talked about.”

I can hear his smile.

The pack runs into the house.

“What happened?” Scott demands.

“An alpha was here.” Derek tells them.

The pack begins to ask questions as one.

I press a shaky hand to my face.

“Stiles.” Derek says.

I clench my eyes shut.

“Look at me.” He says turning my face.

I open my eyes.

“They’re going to try and take them from us Derek, I know they are.”

My eyes sting with tears.

“We won’t let them.”

“What if we can’t stop them?”

I swallow repeatedly and I can’t help leaking my emotions all over the pack.

“They won’t win.” He assures me.

I sag forward and let my forehead fall against his chest.

I can hear his heartbeat, steady and sure.

His hand rubs the back of my neck.

I can hear the pack shifting uncomfortably.

Isaac clears his throat and I smile into Derek’s Henley.

Two babies crying brigs me out of it.

Peter hands them over to me.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” I tell them.

They press their faces into my chest.

I look down at them.

I love them so much, they were my son’s and I couldn’t let anyone take them from me.

I’d die before allowing that to happen.

“We need to monitor the town. We need to know where the alphas are staying and what they’re doing.” Derek says.

“I’m on it.” Danny says.

I rock back and forth.

Derek hugs me close and I take strength from him.

“Stiles, you need to stay here with the kids.” He tells me.

“What about my dad? I can’t leave him alone in the house.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Isaac tells me.

“Thanks.” I say.

He smiles and nods.

*****************

Saturday September 22nd 

“And how are my grandchildren?”

“They’re fine dad.”

“And how are you?”

I take a moment to compose myself.

“Stiles?”

I close my eyes.

“I’m okay.”

I know he can hear the shakiness in my voice.

He sighs.

“I want you home.”

“I miss you too dad.”

“The alphas are staying put. They haven’t made any moves since that day and we don’t know how long they’re going to be staying. You can’t hide out at the Hale house forever.”

“I know.” I whisper. “But what can I do? The boys are better protected here with the pack and I don’t want the alphas in our house.”

I hear something crash downstairs.

“STILES!” Derek roars.

My heart starts hammering in my chest and my boys start screaming.

“Stiles, what is going on?” My dad asks.

“I don’t know.”

Peter slams into the room.

He’s panting and disheveled.

“Get the kids.” He orders.

“Stiles!” My dad yells down the phone. “Tell me what is happening.”

Peter takes the phone from me and I scramble to get the babies and their diaper bag.

I put their sweaters on them and I grab them in my arms.

They hide their faces in my neck and can’t help the fear that passes through me.

“We have to go.” Peter tells me.

“My dad?”

“He’s on his way.”

“What’s going on?”

“The alphas, they’re attacking.”

Derek’s howl cuts through the air and in moments the pack is answering.

“We need to go.” Peter says grabbing my arm.

He leads me down to the basement and out the tunnels that Derek had kept in the structure of the new house.

I follow him through the dark tunnels and out into the forest.

My boys have become eerily quiet, their red eyes glowing in the dark.

“Stiles.” Allison says rushing forward.

She’s got her bow in her hands.

“Come on.” She says leading me to her car.

I get in the backseat, Peter sitting with her in the front.

She takes us to the Argent house.

Danny is waiting there for us.

“We better get inside.” He says.

He takes Aiden as we follow Allison into the house.

Allison checks the inside of the house and Peter stands by the front window.

Danny sits on the couch and I pace back and forth with Ethan.

I felt so jittery.

My pack and my dad were out there fighting the alphas, I felt like I should be out there with them.

Ethan grasps my neck and I look down at him.

He stared back at me, his little face serious.

I caress his head, tuffs of his black hair standing up in little cow licks.

I look over at Aiden; he stares back at me with the same look Ethan just gave me.

It’s like they understand.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper to them.

“Stiles?” Allison asks coming back.

Danny stares at me knowingly.

He nods.

I hand Ethan over to Allison.

I sigh and kiss my boys.

“Peter.” I call out.

He walks over.

“I need you to look after your nephews.”

“What?”

“I trust you with them and I know you will do all you can to protect them. I have to go, the pack needs me.”

He stares at me.

“Stiles, Derek wants you and the kids safe.” Allison tells me.

Peter nods at me.

“I will guard them with my life.” He promises, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Stiles.” Allison says again, a frown marring her face.

“Let him go.” Danny tells her. “He needs to be there. Go Stiles, don’t worry about the kids.”

Allison gives me a worried look.

“I’m going to be okay.” I assure her.

“Stiles.” She whispers.

I look at my kids one last time before turning and walking out.

I run back towards the Hale house.

My friends needed me.

I felt the surge of power rise up in me.

We had to defeat the alphas in order to ensure the protection of the kids.

I run out of the clearing and I skid to a stop.

Erica is down and I can see the other betas weakening.

My dad stands trying to defend Erica who seems to have passed out.

Argent was shooting at an alpha that was attacking Lydia and Isaac, but he was moving too fast and the bullets didn’t even touch him.

Derek is being attacked from the back by a female alpha and from the front by Deucalion.

I take a deep breath and call forth the wind.

It comes gusting out of the woods and it rushes forward, lifting the leaves from the ground.

I focus on the alphas and the wind and the dirt blinds them momentarily.

They fall back close to each other and it gives my pack a moment to regroup.

Derek falls to one knee and I can tell he’s bleeding profusely.

I rush over to his side.

“What are you doing here?” He pants.

“You need me.” I tell him.

He looks at me and I wipe away the blood from his cheek.

“Stiles, the children need you.” 

“I can’t just stand by while my pack is in danger.”

He closes his eyes.

I place my hand over his wound and I will it to heal.

When I open my eyes, his wounds have closed.

He nods at me and I help him stand.

I walk over to Erica and I place a hand on her head.

I close my eyes and once more use my power to fix what is wrong with her.

She gasps and opens her eyes.

“Okay?” I ask.

She nods her head.

The alphas growl and I stand to take my place next to Derek.

“This is Hale territory. You are not welcomed here.” I say.

“Leave or you will die.” Derek threatens.

“Surely you don’t think that you can win this war?” Deucalion asks.

The female smiles, her eyes glowing red.

The other three alphas shift from side to side, eager to keep fighting.

“Give us what we want and we’ll let you live.” Deucalion says.

“Go to hell.” I tell him.

He smiles.

“Alright then.”

He looks at the other alphas and they rush at us.

I hold out my hand.

The cloud of wolfs bane leaves my hand and hits them head on.

The recoil and fall to their knees.

Deucalion howls in anger and he stands.

He glares at me.

He shakes his head, the wolfs bane confusing him.

He shifts into wolf form and he lunges at me.

Derek shifts midair and crashes with Deucalion.

They roll away.

My dad lifts his gun and shoots one of the alphas.

He hits him in the chest and the alpha falls on his back.

He’s dead in seconds.

Argent kills another one.

The betas rush at the female and the other male circles me.

Argent and my dad stand next to me, their weapons ready.

The alpha snarls at me.

“Any last words?” He asks.

“You can’t hurt me or my pack. You cannot touch us.”

He laughs.

He lunges at us and I lift my hand and throw mountain ash in the air.

It falls in a circle around us.

He hits the barrier and is thrown back.

He howls in anger.

The female alpha screams and the betas slash at her with all they’ve got and she falls to her knees.

She’s dead minutes later.

Deucalion slams Derek to the ground.

Derek stands slowly and Deucalion attacks again.

Derek blocks the blow and he raises his hand, his claws ready.

He growls, the sound shaking the ground and he slashes down.

Deucalion gasps as his throat is slashed open.

He falls to his knees, grabbing at his throat before finally falling to the ground.

Derek howls in victory before turning to look at the last alpha.

The alpha turns and runs.

The betas start to go after him but Derek stops them.

“Let him run, he won’t be back.”

I break the circle of mountain ash and tend to the betas.

Derek builds a fire and the bodies of the dead alphas are thrown into it.

My dad and Argent move away and I call Allison to let her know I’m fine.

Derek grabs the back of my neck and I sag against him.

“Your betas killed an alpha.” Argent says.

Derek looks at the betas.

They stare back at him.

Derek focuses back on Chris.

“The power was divided among them, which means that neither will become an alpha off of it.”

Argent nods.

“Good. You have enough alphas in your pack.” He smiles at me.

I smile back, Derek’s arm falling around my shoulders.

I circle his waist with my arms and I rest my forehead against his neck.

Allison pulls up and she rushed towards Scott.

Peter walks over with Aiden and Danny carries Ethan.

I run over and take my kids in my arms.

They hug me back, their little faces rubbing against my chest.

I kiss their little heads.

Derek comes over and rubs faces with them.

My little alphas purr under the attention of their alpha.

My dad comes over to look at his grandchildren.

The boys reach out towards their grandpa and I hand them over.

The betas gather around and I look at my pack.

We were all still here, we did it.

We won.

I howl playfully and the betas follow, Derek’s howl rising above the rest.

I laugh, the betas begin to rough house and they tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

My boys laugh and clap.

Derek smiles at me and the pressure in my chest releases and I feel free.

****************

Wednesday October 31st

I finish getting my costume on when my dad walks into my room.

He laughs at the sight of my little alphas.

They’re sitting on my bed, reclining against the pillows.

I bought two fury footie pajamas colored in light grey that had a hood attached with wolf ears and a tail.

I painted their little faces so they had a black nose.

The boy’s wave at their grandpa, their little hands in the paws attached to the pajamas.

“What do you think?”

“They are so damn adorable.”

My dad walks over and kisses them on their head.

I grab the diaper bag.

“We won’t be long.” I say.

“Have fun kid.” He smiles.

“Be careful.” I tell him.

“Always am.”

He helps me get the boys strapped in the car seats and soon we’re making our way to Lydia’s Halloween party.

I get the stroller out and place the boys in it.

I grab my costume accessory and I make my way to the front door.

I ring the doorbell and Lydia opens the door.

I state at her creamy bare thighs.

She laughs when she looks at us.

“My, what cute little wolves you have.” She says.

“That’s my line.” I say.

“Come on in Little Red.”

“Thank you.”

I stroll in with my boys.

The pack wolf whistles as I enter the living room.

I can feel Derek’s eyes boring into me.

I twirl, the basket moving in my hand.

“Oh my god Stiles.” Erica says coming towards me.

She’s in a skin tight Cat Woman suit.

She touches the mini skirt I have on.

I decided to dress as Little Red Riding Hood.

It seemed fitting.

I was wearing a white shirt with a red and black plaid mini skirt and some black stockings.

I wore black boots and my red cape with hood.

In my basket I had some brownies that I had baked for the party.

Lydia was dressed as Wonder Woman and Jackson was in an Iron Man suit.

Boyd is the Hulk and Scott is Harry Potter while Allison is dressed as Dorothy.

Danny is dressed as Hawkeye and Isaac is Superman.

The only ones without a costume are Peter and Derek.

“Dude, you’re wearing a skirt!” Scott shouts.

“I always knew you were a girl Stilinski.” Jackson smirks.

I throw a brownie at his head but he catches it and begins to eat it.

Damn wolf reflexes.

I walk over to Derek.

“You want a brownie? It’ll cost you a kiss, just don’t bite me.” I say teasingly.

“I want two.” Peter smirks.

“Save it zombie wolf.”

He smiles and walks away.

Derek puts a hand on my waist and his fingers trail up my arm.

I shiver.

“What are you supposed to be?” I ask.

“Some hot guy.”

“It’s working. I’m surprised your shirt is still on.”

“I was planning on taking it off later.”

I swallow.

“Hey! Come on, come bob for apples.” Erica says pulling me away from Derek.

I turn to look at him but he gets lost in the crowd of people Lydia invited.

By nine-thirty I decide it’s time to take the kids home.

They’re beginning to get fussy from all the people and it was past their bed time.

I go and search for Lydia to tell her I’m leaving.

I run into Derek.

“My, what big arms you have.” I say.

He stares at me.

“The better to sweep you off your feet with.” He finally says.

It was cheesy but I was too horny to care.

I reach up and kiss him, his scruff scratching my skin.

It felt good.

His hands touch my lower back.

“I’m taking the kids home. Come with me. My dad is working the late shift.” 

He nods.

I take his hand and we walk back towards the kids.

I make sure I have their things and I push their stroller out of the house.

Derek helps me buckle the kids in and he folds up the stroller and puts it in the back of my jeep.

He gets in the passenger seat and I drive us home.

The kids fall asleep on the way and Derek carries them up to their bedroom.

I take off my costume and wash my face.

I’m in my underwear and a t-shirt when Derek comes back.

He takes off his t-shirt and toes off his shoes.

I swallow and rest back against the bed.

He walks towards me.

He kneels on the bed and leans over me.

I look up at him.

He lowers his face and kisses me.

I kiss back enthusiastically.

I lay back and he leans on his elbows.

I touch his waits and his back, my hand over his tattoo.

He sucks on my tongue and I moan.

He reaches down to lift up my t-shirt.

I sit up and he sits back on his haunches.

I lift my arms and remove the t-shirt.

He stands and takes off his pants.

I stare at his black boxer briefs.

He looks really good in them.

He crawls back over me, his thigh between my legs.

He touches my bare thigh and I shiver.

He kisses my neck.

I touch his hair.

His hand moves into my underwear and he cups my ass cheek in his large hand.

I moan again and I move against his thigh, the friction feeling so damn good.

He bites my shoulder lightly and I skim my fingertips down his back.

He shivers against me.

He lifts his head and looks down at me.

I touch his face.

“Stiles.” He whispers.

“I love you.” I say.

He kisses my eye lids.

“I love you.” He whispers against my cheek.

We touch each other’s bodies, getting to know each other intimately.

I learn how he likes to be touched and he memorizes the areas that make me moan and gasp.

When we come, it’s together.

We lie side by side.

I trace his jaw and let my fingers move down his neck towards his collarbone.

He catches my hand and kisses my fingertips.

I smile and in the dark I can make out his answering smile.

“Stay.” I whisper.

“Always.”

 

The End.


End file.
